


sweet trap

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Johnny is a Scientist, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Taeyong is Johnny’s assistant, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Taeyong’s only job for the day was to organize the new plants shipment, but one particular plant stood out from the rest so what will he do?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	sweet trap

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Taeyong gets fucked by a tentacle creature and Johnny takes care of him after :)

Taeyong was tending to the plants that were labeled in alphabetical order on the porcelain lab table when the phone ran. He watched as Dr. Suh got up from his desk where he was examining some documents to pick up the receiver, humming out a few ‘ _mhm_ ’s and ‘ _ok_ ’s before hanging up.

“Taeyong, I’m leaving for a meeting. There will be a new shipment of plants coming in soon, so take care of that for me please,” the doctor said. 

“Ok, Dr. Suh. Do you know when you’ll be back?” Taeyong asked, putting down the small tweezer onto a tray.

“I’ll probably be gone for a few hours, so once you finish up, you may leave,” Dr. Suh replied. He took off his white lab coat in exchange for his long wool coat that hung from a hook before bidding his assistant goodbye and walking out of the automatic white door.

Taeyong sighed as he went back to picking the dead leaves off of an _ilex paraguariensis_ that he had been trying to grow for the past couple of months. As an assistant to one of the most well known scientists of their time, he was supposed to have some knowledge of what he was doing.

He had been working under Dr. Suh Youngho for a little over a year. Dr. Suh was known for his research into the millions of different plant species in the world, having produced many cures and remedies out of those plants to combat the ever growing diseases in their world. 

Taeyong happened to be the one student out of the many from a prestigious medical school that Dr. Suh took interest in, even though he doesn’t have the knowledge in this field or a green thumb. But, he had been learning quite a lot from the doctor, who was ever so patient and kind to him.

As Taeyong was about to move onto the _knautia arvensis_ , a herbaceous species that can help with treating cuts and burns, the phone rang once more. He wiped his hands on a cloth before going to pick up the phone.

It was a delivery man stating that he had a package for the pharmacognosy department. Figuring that it was the shipment of new plants that Dr. Suh mentioned before, he buzzed the delivery man in. 

A bulky man stepped in, dragging along a steel cart with four big wooden crates stacked on each other. He asked where Taeyong wanted to place it and he pointed to the back of the lab where it wasn’t as messy. 

The delivery man hauled all the boxes to the floor, had Taeyong sign off on the shipment before taking his cart and leaving. Now Taeyong was alone again, but this time with new plants that he had to unpack. 

Usually, Dr. Suh would be there to help him organize and tell him what plants had what healing properties. Sometimes, there are poisonous plants that are sent to them so Dr. Suh could keep them in an observatory room and expand his research. 

Taeyong had enough knowledge of what to do, so he picked up a pair of gloves and a plier and started wrenching open the crates. Majority of the time, the new plants would have name labels on them so it was easier to arrange them and thankfully when Taeyong reached into one of the crates to pull out a potted plant, there was a label on the side.

He carefully placed each plant onto a tray and brought them over to the large lab table in the center of the room. There was an _actaea pachypoda_ , a poisonous species that if consumed could cause cardiac arrest, and Taeyong made sure to handle that with extra care. 

Most poisonous plants that are first brought in are placed in an oxygenated glass tank to prevent any harm. Taeyong brought out a new tank and gingerly placed the deadly plant inside before closing it, the tank making a hissing sound.

He made his way back to the crates, noticing all crates are empty except for one. Taeyong reached in and heaved when he tried to take the plant out. It was heavier than it looked, so he gathered some more strength, hauled the plant out and dropped it on the table. 

On closer observation, it doesn’t really even look like a plant. It doesn’t have a label or tag of any sorts and all the leaves, or what Taeyong thought to be leaves, were quite plump and already sagging. He worried that it might not have survived the trip here, but he couldn’t discard it without Dr. Suh’s permission.

It was also a species that he had never encountered before, very strange looking and the tips of the leaves were moist. With a gloved finger, Taeyong touched the surface of the plant and as he pulled away, there was a sticky residue left that when he rubbed his fingertips together, it was stringy and slimy. 

“How weird,” Taeyong muttered to himself. There was a sweet scent that came from it, almost like a honeysuckle, and it filled the air around him. 

He went over to Dr. Suh’s desk and grabbed a book from his shelf. It was an old encyclopedia that Dr. Suh created himself, listing all the numerous plants that he had encountered while traveling the world. 

As Taeyong flipped through the pages, he just couldn’t seem to find any records of what this plant was. He wanted to call Dr. Suh up and ask him, but that would mean interrupting him during his meeting and he wouldn’t want to do that.

He let out a huff as he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. They usually don’t receive unidentified plants, so the next best thing to do was to bring it to one of the observation rooms. Taeyong looked dejectedly at the plant, thinking about how he was going to bring it all the way to the observation room. 

He gave up thinking and decided to just carry it over. He patted his pocket to make sure his keycard was there before circling both arms around the pot and with a grunt, lifted up the plant and stumbled out of the lab.

Their facility was industrious and big and he remembered the first few weeks when he started working here that he would get lost in these long, winding hallways that all looked the same. But as time passed, his sense of direction got better and he didn’t have to constantly ask other workers where places were. 

From Dr. Suh’s lab room, he made a right turn, walked down the hallway, then another right to where the observation rooms were. There were five of these rooms and three of them were already occupied, so Taeyong went to the closest room to him.

He struggled a bit as he leaned against the wall, balancing the pot on his knee so he could get one of his hands free to reach into his back pocket and take out his keycard. He scanned the card on the card reader and the automatic door slid open. With one arm struggling to hold up the pot, he quickly shoved the keycard back into his pocket and went inside.

Little did Taeyong know, he didn’t manage to get his keycard into his pocket and it dropped outside before he walked into the room, the door locking behind him. 

The motion sensor lights flickered on and there was a table in the middle of the room where he rushed over to finally drop the plant onto the surface and sighed in relief. The observation room had a surveillance camera installed in the corner of the ceiling that was on 24/7 so Dr. Suh could periodically check in, but besides that there wasn’t anything else in the room. 

Taeyong double checked everything before heading back to the door, ready to go back to the lab and pack up his things so he could leave for the day. He reached into his back pocket, stopping in his tracks when he realized nothing was in there. He checked his other back pocket and nothing. Front pockets and _nothing_.

He gulped and turned around, looking on the floor to see if he dropped it there but it was spotless. He even bent under the table to make sure and there was nothing. He groaned, cursed himself for being so clumsy and he doesn’t even have his cellphone on him. 

“Well, this is great,” Taeyong sighed as he sunk down onto the floor in despair. 

He was stuck in here until someone noticed he was gone or that his keycard was dropped just outside of the room. He supposed he could wait for Dr. Suh to get back from his meeting and realize that his assistant hadn’t left for home and was actually stuck in one of the observation rooms, but he doesn’t know how long that will take. 

As he groaned in frustration into his hands, he started to notice the air smelling sweeter by the second. He lifted his head and sniffed, realizing that it was coming from the plant on the table. The scent was quite strong, stronger than the first time he took it out the crate.

He stood up and walked closer, staring intensely at the plant as if it was going to do something. Taeyong was about to laugh at himself because what could a plant do? Then it _throbbed_. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened, thinking that his vision was playing tricks on him, but then the plant pulsed again as if it was alive and Taeyong stumbled back with a gasp.

“What the...” 

Plants definitely don’t do that, or not that he knows of. It kept pulsing like it had a heartbeat and even though Taeyong had backed up in shock, he couldn’t stop staring. 

The scent was getting stronger and stronger and Taeyong’s head started to spin, reaching a hand out and steadying himself against the wall. It kept throbbing as if it was about to explode and Taeyong had nowhere to run, just caught in a corner defenseless.

Suddenly, the throbbing stopped and Taeyong could hear how loud his heart was beating. He thought it was finished, but then it started to _grow_.

The leaves, or what now looked more like long green tentacles, started to extend. Taeyong watched in terror as the thing kept growing and stretching until it filled the room.

The sickening sweet scent assaulted his nostrils and he felt so dizzy that he wanted to throw up. Out of nowhere, one of the tentacles wrapped itself around Taeyong’s ankle. He jerked back in shock, trying to shake it off but to no avail. He tried prying it off with his finger but it was so slippery and slimy that he couldn’t even get a firm grasp.

It started to pull Taeyong closer to the table, dragging him by his leg and that was when he started to scream.

“HELP! HELP! IS ANYONE OUT THERE? HEL-“

Taeyong’s cries for help were cut off when another tentacle slithered next to him and stuffed itself into his mouth. His yells were muffled as he struggled against it, legs desperately kicking.

The tentacle in his mouth started to secrete a thick liquid that filled his mouth and poured down his throat. It tasted like how the air smelt around him, disgustingly sweet. He gagged and choked around the tentacle as he kept trying to pull the offending organ out of his mouth.

As he hopelessly fought, more tentacles started to appear, two circling around his wrist and pulling his arms up and another two circling around his thighs to force his legs open. They were surprisingly strong, suspending him in the air. Taeyong was now immobile and could only watch in despair as the tentacles assaulted him.

Whatever it made him swallow earlier was starting to take effect on him as his body began to feel strange. He felt heat creeping up on him, to the point that his clothes felt irritating and he wanted it off. His mind felt boggled and he couldn’t focus on anything. His heart rate increased, but instead of fear, it was some sort of excitement that stirred in the deep pits of his stomach.

There was a terrible itch that he wanted to scratch and if he didn’t, he was going to go insane. The tentacle removed itself from his mouth, allowing Taeyong to breath properly but he was left panting, tongue out like a dog wanting more.

He felt so weird, his body so hot and he was starting to become uncomfortable, especially between his legs. He belatedly realized that the substance was an aphrodisiac and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, his body was weak against it as he slowly succumbed to the feeling. 

The tentacle creature seemed to have noticed that Taeyong had finally yielded to it. One of the many tentacles moved toward his body, this one equipped with sharp teeth at the end and with one fell swoop, it slashed through Taeyong’s clothes. His shirt and pants ripped open, falling into tatters to the ground and leaving him bare. 

Taeyong gasped at the sudden exposure, the air feeling cool on his heated skin. Two skinnier tentacles with split mouths slithered up his body and attached itself to his nipples. A broken moan came out of him as it started to suck at his nubs. 

His body trembled, unable to get away from the pleasure. He hated how good it felt, the suction making his nipples extra sensitive and his cock hard. Other tentacles started making their way all over his body, pressing down as if massaging him.

The slime coated him all over, making him feel wet and sticky. It should feel gross but when one tentacle wrapped around his cock, all rational thought flew out of his mind. Taeyong panted out breaths of hot air as the slippery organ curled around his length, sliding up and down.

He couldn’t stop the lewd moans from leaving his mouth as the tentacle stimulated his nipples and cock. It felt good, it felt so good that his fingertips tingled from the pleasure. Then, a slim tentacle slid between his ass, gliding against his hole and _oh_ he wanted it inside him.

The tentacles felt so nice against his skin that he wondered how it would feel if it slipped inside him and started rubbing against his walls. He almost drooled at the thought, unconsciously spreading his legs even further.

His hole quivered as the tentacle kept rubbing itself against his rim. His asshole was getting wet from the secretion and he puckered his hole, hoping that it would go inside. He was so painfully turned on and desperate at this point that he wouldn’t mind getting fucked by this creature.

A little whine left his mouth when the tip of the tentacle started probing at his rim before pushing inside him. It was small, not even an inch thick and just squirming around. There wasn’t much stimulation, until it started to expand.

The tentacle was growing inside him, getting thicker by the second. Taeyong was gasping and squirming, his eyes wide and pupils dilated as he was gradually being stretched out by the tentacle to the point he could see it bulging at his lower stomach.

“ _Ohhh. Oh my god!_ ” 

He clenched around the tentacle that was filling him out, not sure when it was going to stop. It made him lightheaded, his toes curling as he felt his walls spreading open just so the tentacle could fit. 

It started to move in a way that had Taeyong moaning loudly, not only was it thrusting in and out but also squirming up and down inside him, hitting all the sweet spots that were impossible to hit himself. It fucked him open so good that his body couldn’t stop trembling.

Then, the tentacle pulled out of him abruptly with a squelching sound, leaving Taeyong gaping and empty. He whined pitifully, wanting to be filled again and his wishes were granted when another tentacle, this time with bumps and ridges covering the outside, replaced the previous one. 

It was thick when it penetrated him, the multiple bumps all over creating an incredible friction inside of him that had him screaming out in pleasure. He was so fucked out of his mind: his nipples were getting sucked to the point it was probably swollen by now, the tentacle that was stroking his cock and the one that was drilling his hole open.

He tightened uncontrollably around the organ inside of him, the tentacle’s bumps tugging at his red, abused rim. Taeyong swore he was on ecstasy, the way he was getting fucked stupid by tentacles. There was drool all over his chin, sweat and slick covering his body and even though he should feel disgusted, he didn’t care and would rather drown in this infinite pleasure.

With one hard thrust of the tentacle against his prostate and the way the tentacle around his cock dug itself into his slit had him coming so insanely hard that it reached his face, covering himself with his own cum. 

His head fell back unconscious, eyes rolled to the back of his head and tongue lolled out of his mouth. He was completely limp in the tentacle’s hold as it kept fucking him with reckless abandon until it released a viscous white load into Taeyong, pumping him full until there was even a distinct bump in his stomach. 

After the creature was satisfied, it carefully lowered the unconscious Taeyong onto the ground and retracted all the tentacles away from his debauched body. The semen like substance leaked out of Taeyong’s ruin hole onto the floor as his body twitched weakly. The tentacles returned into its normal form from before as if nothing happened, leaving the fucked out Taeyong lying on the floor. 

-

It was around evening when the meeting concluded, Dr. Suh Youngho stepped out of the conference room and checked the time on his Rolex. He figured Taeyong must have already gone home and hopefully the plant shipment went smoothly. As he walked out of the building, he noticed the black sleek car parked by the sidewalk and his chauffeur was waiting for him.

He returned back to the facility, ready to finish his work for the day before finally going home. There were a few workers left for the evening, most of them from the pharmaceutical department. He greeted a few of them before he stepped back into his lab.

The first thing Johnny noticed was the big wooden crates in the back and the plants all organized like he wanted it. With a pleased smile, he sat back at his desk and pulled out some files that he needed to work on. 

As he reached for the files, his fingers brushed against a small device and when he picked it up, he realized that it was Taeyong’s cellphone. He scrunched his eyebrows as he was pretty sure Taeyong had left for the day. But if he had left, then why would he leave his cellphone in the lab. He stood up and looked around, finding Taeyong’s bag and coat still hanging on the clothing hook. 

_“He must still be here then._ ” Youngho thought to himself. He thought it was a bit weird considering Taeyong finished what he had to do for the day and should be on his way home. Plus he almost always had his phone on him. 

He was about to leave the lab to ask any of the workers if Taeyong was still here when in the corner of his eye, he spots something on one of his monitors. He took a few steps back and squinted at the screen.

He had two monitors dedicated for the observation rooms and they would switch from room to room every fifteen minutes. He stared dumbfounded at the screen, not entirely sure what he was looking at. On one of the observation rooms’ floor was a motionless lump and as he enlarged the image in front of him, his blood ran cold and his eyes widened in shock. 

He bolted out of the lab, startling the other assistants walking down the hallway. Within two minutes, he was in front of Observation Room #4 and his heart racing like crazy. He noticed Taeyong’s keycard on the floor and picked it up. He was so ready to scold Taeyong for being so clumsy with his belongings, however when he finally unlocked the door and stepped inside, he realized now might not be a good time.

Youngho rushed to the unconscious boy on the ground, alarmed at the state he was in. Taeyong’s clothes were ripped to shreds, scattered all over the floor and there was a sweet scent lingering in the air. His gaze shifted from Taeyong to the seemingly harmless plant sitting on the table.

The plant was suspiciously dewy, matching the slick that was covering Taeyong and he muttered a curse under his breath. 

“Taeyong, can you hear me?” Youngho asked.

A beat of silence and then some incoherent mumbling from the boy. Youngho decided it was best not to interrogate his assistant while he was lying naked and dirty on the floor, so he quickly shrugged off his white lab coat and covered Taeyong’s body with it.

With a huff, he effortlessly picked up Taeyong, securing an arm under his knees, another arm around his back and carrying him out of the room. Taeyong groaned at the sudden movement before snuggling into the doctor’s chest. 

All eyes were on them as Youngho carried Taeyong down the hallway, he could hear shocked whispers being exchanged but he paid no mind as he swiftly made his way to their facility’s Rest Room. These rooms were designed for overtime or night shift workers who needed some shut eye before getting back to work. There are individual pods each with a queen sized bed and a function where you can shut off all the noise from the outside for optimal relaxation.

No one was occupying any of the pods at that moment, so Youngho took Taeyong to the pod at the end and laid him down on the plush mattress. He contemplated waking up Taeyong to see if he wanted to take a shower before sleeping, but the boy was knocked out from exhaustion. 

After much deliberation, he got up, making sure Taeyong was alright before quickly jogging back to the lab to grab a clean cloth and a tube of cooling ointment. He stopped by the bathroom, running the cloth under warm water and then making his way back to the Rest Room. 

Taeyong was where he left him and there was a crease on his forehead as if he was in discomfort. Youngho worried at his bottom lip as he removed his lab coat off of Taeyong to reveal the sticky mess that was left on his body. At first glance, there were no signs of any external bruising and he felt a little bit more relieved than before. 

He started to wipe Taeyong down with the damp cloth, making sure to clean him up as much as he can. As he wiped him clean, he noticed how slim Taeyong was, his waist fitting almost perfectly into his hands as he turned him around to clean his back. Taeyong was always swamped in clothes larger than he was so his small physique never really stood out to him until now. His wrists and ankles were dainty that if he applied too much pressure, it would certainly leave a mark. 

He reached between the boy’s thighs and paused. He doesn’t know why he felt wrong doing this because all he was doing was clean him up right? _Right?_ Most of the slick had gathered between his legs and it would definitely be uncomfortable once Taeyong woke up, so with justification he went on cleansing him. 

He tried his best to avoid his private areas where it seemed the most sensitive as he lifted Taeyong’s leg up to get behind his thighs. He made the mistake of looking too much when he spotted how red and swollen his bottom was. He quickly averted his eyes, face already burning as he cleared his throat. 

He placed the cloth to the side and remembered that he brought the ointment with him. Fidgeting with the tube for a second, he contemplated if he should apply the ointment on the boy but he figured it was too much of a violation when Taeyong was asleep. 

He pulled the comforter over Taeyong’s body, stroking his head as he listened to the soft snoring sounds. He didn’t want to leave him here alone so he decided to stay with him until he woke up, forgoing his work for the day. He sat at the edge of the bed as he kept an eye on his sleeping assistant.

-

Taeyong woke up feeling discombobulated, his limbs felt like jelly. He was so sure he passed out on the floor of the observation room but now he was tucked in a comfy bed. He doesn’t have any memory of how he got here, but he felt too weak to get up. He shuffled a bit in the bed, his foot hit something solid and when he looked up, he realized Dr. Suh was sitting at the edge of the bed, almost dozing off. 

He let out a startled gasp, not noticing the doctor beforehand. Dr. Suh felt the shift as he blinked his eyes open and saw that Taeyong was up. He quickly got up from the bed, reaching over to his assistant and cupping his face with a worried expression.

“D-Doctor?” Taeyong stuttered in confusion.

“Taeyong are you ok?” Dr. Suh asked.

“Uhm… I feel ok,” Taeyong replied. He felt his cheeks heating up as Dr. Suh’s hand lingered on his face. 

“Jesus when I saw you lying on the floor like that, I was so scared,” Dr. Suh breathed out.

Taeyong reached out to smooth the crease between the doctor’s brows. Dr. Suh must have seen the surveillance camera and found him, which meant that he saw Taeyong naked. That also meant he must be the one that brought him here and cleaned him up. The blush on his face deepened. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, doctor,” Taeyong said, leaning into the older man’s palm. 

Dr. Suh pulled away, a bit taken aback but Taeyong doesn’t comment on it. Taeyong couldn’t remember how long he had been asleep but it seemed as if Dr. Suh had stayed with him the whole time even though the man had a rather busy day. There was this warm feeling in his chest that he can’t explain. 

“Can you move? You should go take a shower,” the doctor asked.

Taeyong tried to push himself up, but an aching pain shot down his back causing him to fall back onto the bed. He grumbled at the discomfort, his ass throbbing. He cursed the tentacle creature for not going softer on him, but he doubted that thing had a brain. 

“Are you alright?” The concern laced Dr. Suh’s voice.

Taeyong bit his lip before timidly saying, “... I’m a bit sore.”

“O-Oh. Uhm. Ok. I - uh - got some ointment that you can apply,” Dr. Suh stammered, holding out the ointment for Taeyong. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong muttered, taking the ointment. He fidgeted in his spot, not entirely sure how he should go about this.

“Do you… want me to leave?” Dr. Suh asked. 

Taeyong shook his head.

“Then I’ll just look the other way.”

With that, the doctor turned around to give Taeyong some privacy. As embarrassing as it was, he doesn’t want to be left alone and felt more at ease with Dr. Suh near him.

He pushed the blanket off of himself, unscrewed the tube and squeezed a dime sized amount onto his finger. He laid on his side, reached between his legs and touched his hole. He jolted slightly when the ointment was smeared over his swollen skin, but the cooling properties really helped with the ache. 

Taeyong sighed as he rubbed his sore hole gently, trying to not make too much noise as Dr. Suh was a few feet away. He pulled his hand away, putting a bit more ointment onto his finger before going back in and with a bit of hesitation, he pushed a finger in. 

He let a groan slip and saw Dr. Suh flinched from the corner of his eyes. He stroked at his sensitive walls with the ointment, his legs tensing at the sensation. He tried to push in a little deeper, but his unfortunately short fingers wouldn’t allow him. He huffed, getting frustrated with himself.

Then, a thought popped into his mind and he nibbled at his bottom lip as he considered if it was a good idea. He glanced up, seeing the back of Dr. Suh facing him and figured that the man already helped him with so much, so it should be fine. Right? 

Taeyong cleared his throat before he called out to the man, “Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Do you mind… helping me?”

There was a pause and the seconds of silence that passed was making Taeyong gradually more nervous for asking. 

“Can I turn around?” Dr. Suh asked.

“Mhm.”

The man turned around, his eyes glancing over Taeyong’s naked body and his hands covering his private area. 

“What do you need help with?”

“With the ointment. I need help applying it,” Taeyong said.

“You’re having trouble?”

“Uhm. Can’t reach that well with my fingers,” Taeyong replied, flustered. 

He noticed the way Dr. Suh visibly swallowed, his face turning serious as if he was thinking really hard. The man opened his mouth like he was about to say something before closing it. Maybe Taeyong had crossed a boundary that made Dr. Suh uncomfortable and he quickly regretted his words.

“O-Oh. Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked, I’m so -“ 

“No Taeyong. I mean, of course I can help. I just feel so horrible that this has happened to you. I shouldn’t have asked you to handle the plants,” Dr. Suh said, his voice filled with remorse. 

“Sir! This isn’t your fault. If I don’t do what you ask, then what kind of an assistant would I be. It’s not your fault, I’m just clumsy,” Taeyong interjected quickly. 

“I put you in danger. I should have double checked the inventory of the shipment.”

Taeyong shook his head, grabbing Dr. Suh’s hand.

“It’s not your fault,” he repeated. “You’ve been really busy, so you weren’t aware. It’s ok. I’m ok.”

Dr. Suh sighed, looking into Taeyong’s eyes and searching to see if he was lying. Taeyong squeezed his hand in response, trying to get across that he was truly fine. 

“I promise I’m fine. I would tell you if I’m not and right now, I would like some help with applying the ointment.”

“Oh right. Right. Uhm alright.”

Taeyong handed the tube back to Youngho and gave him a small reassuring smile. Now, Youngho was back to feeling uncertain because he had never been in a situation where he was asked to apply ointment on his assistant’s ass. He was never trained for this and he really wasn’t sure how he should proceed. This would be inappropriate on any other occasion, but Taeyong was looking up at him with those big gorgeous eyes of his and he could never say no to his pretty assistant. 

“Ok, I’ll help you. But you have to promise me that if you feel any sort of pain or discomfort, you will tell me,” Youngho stated.

“Yes, I will,” Taeyong agreed.

A thousand thoughts were running through Youngho’s mind as he squeezed out the ointment onto his finger, but all of them died instantly when Taeyong spread his legs for him. 

_Well, fuck_.

He hastily averted his gaze, his face automatically heating up. He hated it to admit it, but there were a few nights where he dreamt of something like this, then waking up to soiled underwear like a grade schooler and as much as he wanted to stop dreaming about his employee, his brain refused to give him a break. 

If Taeyong knew what he thought about him during the night, he would surely be disgusted and leave. But just as he was about the fall deeper into his spiraling thoughts, a foot nudged his knee and he was brought back to the current situation.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Yes,” he replied. “I will start now.”

Taeyong nodded and then he felt a warm palm resting on his ass, spreading his cheek apart before the tip of a finger nudged at his hole. He felt his breath hitch and he noticed the concentrated expression on the doctor’s face as he rubbed the ointment on his rim. 

He winced when the finger breached him, a soft gasp falling from his mouth. Youngho stopped his movements, looking at Taeyong to see if everything was alright and the nod that he received allowed him to continue. It was weird to have someone else touching him like this, it was different from his own fingers and it was definitely different from the tentacles. But he can’t say that he disliked it.

Youngho was a knuckle deep, a bit wary to go further. He had never imagined to be in this position with Taeyong, touching him so intimately. He swallowed, getting his mind out of the gutter and he focused on applying the medication. He could feel how used and abused the boy’s insides were as he rubbed against his warm walls. As he pushed in a little, a moan escaped from Taeyong’s lips and he stopped what he was doing.

“Does it hurt?” 

“N-No. It’s ok,” Taeyong replied, a bit breathless. 

Youngho noticed how flushed Taeyong’s skin was getting, tiny beads of sweat covering his body. There was that sweet scent filling the air around them, the smell identical to the one in the observation room. He realized that the after effects of the aphrodisiac was starting to trigger Taeyong, seeing as to how he was breathing a lot heavier. 

With each movement of his finger, Taeyong whined and he hated how much he enjoyed hearing him make such needy sounds. Taeyong squirmed on the bed, his body gradually starting the heat up like before and his brain clouding with lust. He started to rut down on the finger inside of him, angling his hips so he could get it to hit at the right spot. 

Youngho watched slack jawed as his assistant desperately tried to get off on his finger. He didn’t know what to do, if he should just stay still or continue helping him. It was such a bizarre progression of events, of him leaving a meeting to him watching Taeyong ride his finger. What a day. 

Taeyong was getting more and more agitated and he might burst into tears if he doesn’t get some release. That itch deep inside him was back and the need to be _filled_ returned. Suddenly, there was a hand gripping at his hips to steady him and then Youngho pulled his finger out.

Taeyong whined loudly, a pout on his lips.

“Ok Taeyong. I know you’re having some kind of after effects and I know it’s frustrating, but I’m going to contact the pharmaceutical department and have them create an antidote for you immediately. Can you wait a bit?” Youngho asked, feeling just as lost and stressed. He can’t do this with his employee.

“No! No. Please don’t leave,” Taeyong begged.

“I’m not leaving Taeyong, I just need to grab my phone-“ He was cut off when Taeyong abruptly grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed. 

“Please. Please, help me.”

He was at a loss, he needed to get in touch with the pharmaceutical department but he also didn’t want to leave Taeyong here. He swallowed, his head spinning and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the sweet scent that Taeyong was emitting. 

“What do you want me to do Taeyong?” Youngho asked, trying to not sound too stressed.

“Touch me please.” The response was quick that he was sure Taeyong didn’t think before he spoke. 

“Taeyong…”

“Please, doctor. You promised you’d help so please,” the assistant begged.

Youngho had never seen Taeyong look this desperate, holding onto his arm and refusing to let go. He could feel how his body temperature was rising and he saw the way Taeyong was squeezing his legs together. It would be a lie if he said he doesn’t want to touch because he does, he wanted to touch so badly and Taeyong was looking at him with so much desire in his eyes, almost mirroring the look he gave him in his dreams.

“Taeyong… are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes. Please I can’t take it anymore,” Taeyong panted out, as he tugged at his sleeve. “I feel like I’m burning up please.”

Taeyong was pleading, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes like he was so close to crying if he wasn’t given what he wanted. Youngho’s fingers twitched as he reached out to loosen his grip on his arm and Taeyong looked so distraught as if he was about to leave. His chest twisted in an unpleasant way and he wished he would never have to see Taeyong look so upset again.

“Ok. Alright. I’ll help you so calm down, ok?” Youngho assured, stroking Taeyong’s heated face with his hand. 

He wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist, drawing him in closer and trying to sooth him by rubbing circles on his soft skin. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head as he felt Taeyong relax in his hold.

“Tell me when you want to stop, alright?” Dr. Suh said softly next Taeyong’s ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. _Oh_ , he was so sensitive and it made him want to find out where else made Taeyong squirm. 

Without another thought, Youngho wrapped a hand around Taeyong’s hard dick, feeling it pulse in his palm. Taeyong let out a small whimper and the physical contact, already trying to fuck up into the man’s grip. The roughness of his hand felt so good on his cock as he rocked his hips. 

Youngho held his breath as he watched his needy assistant rub himself off with his hand. It was such an erotic sight, something he wasn’t suppose to be witnessing yet he had front row seats and enjoying every second of it. 

“P-Please move,” Taeyong panted out.

He almost forgot that he had his hand wrapped around the other’s cock as he was too engrossed in watching the pretty blissed out expressions that Taeyong was making. He started to flick his wrist up and down, a slow build up like he was testing the waters to see if Taeyong was ok with it.

“Faster,” the younger groaned out.

Youngho did as he was told, tightening his grip just the slightest and moving quicker. Taeyong’s moans filled his ears and he thinks that he will never forget how pretty Taeyong sounds when he’s getting off. He was moving his hips in the rhythm of how Youngho was stroking him and it shouldn’t be as hot as it was, but now he was looking forward to seeing the face Taeyong made when he cums.

Taeyong’s hip was starting to falter as he was getting closer, his fingers clutching tightly onto Youngho’s shoulders and his legs shaking. Youngho rubbed a thumb against the head of his cock, gathering the precum beading at the tip before digging his finger into the slit causing Taeyong to cum with a throaty shout. 

He released all over his bare chest and Youngho’s clothes and Youngho made a quick note to tip the dry cleaners the next time he paid them a visit. It was an exhilarating feeling to see someone cum because of you and the way Taeyong screws his eyes shut, throws his head back, his body arching into Youngho’s as he reached his orgasm was certainly going to be ingrained into his brain as long as he lived. 

Now his own pants were feeling quite tight and uncomfortable, but this wasn’t about him and he held onto Taeyong so he didn't flop back onto the bed. The boy looked out of breath, his chest rising up and down as he intake oxygen into his lungs. He still felt relatively hot, his body temperature hadn’t gone down yet and his skin still tinted pink. 

“How are you feeling,” Youngho asked his assistant.

“M-More…” Taeyong croaked out.

“More?” 

He doesn’t know if he can hold back if Taeyong wanted more. Contrary to belief, Dr. Suh Youngho was quite an impatient person and Taeyong was pushing him way more than he thought. But Taeyong clearly wasn’t going to stop as he tugged him until he was nearly on top of him. 

“Hey. Wait, Taeyong. Wait,” Youngho said sternly, holding his back by his shoulders. 

Taeyong was getting annoyed. Why doesn’t Dr. Suh want him? Why won’t he give him what he desperately needs? 

“Listen Taeyong please. I just don’t want you leaving here regretting what we did ok? I don’t want to ruin our relationship like this.”

“I won’t. I won’t regret it so _please_ ,” Taeyong's voice broke as he tried to hold back his tears. Why wasn’t anything going his way today? 

“Taeyong, look at me.” Youngho grabbed Taeyong’s face, forcing Taeyong to look him in the eyes. “Do you truly want this?”

“Yes.”

“With me?”

“Only with you.”

Youngho knows quite well that if they crossed this line, there was no turning back and Taeyong seemed fine with it. He was about to lay hands on his employee, his sweet assistant who had never once disobeyed him and always diligently did his work. He knows this was wrong, but Taeyong was already undoing the buttons of his shirt, in need of skin on skin contact.

“Here. Let me help you with that.” He unbuttoned the rest and pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the bed. Taeyong was openly ogling his body, reaching out to stroke a hand over his toned abdomen that he worked hard on. He might be stuck in the lab 24/7, but this facility has a gym on the ground floor that he liked to take advantage of whenever he could. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I want you,” Taeyong said as if it was lingering on the tip on his tongue.

Taeyong might be under the effects of the aphrodisiac, but Youngho couldn’t help but get roped into his words of desire. As he caressed Taeyong’s warm body, he watched in awe as Taeyong reacted to his every touch. How he leaned in to his palm as he stroked across his delicate skin and how he trembled ever so slightly when he grazed over his sensitive areas. Never in a hundred years would he had believed he would be able to touch Taeyong like this. 

“Hurry please doctor,” Taeyong mewled. 

Youngho reached out to open a small compartment on the side of the pod where they stored some amenities, such as eyepatches, diffusers, and essential oils to help relax workers when they come in to rest. He pulled out a packet of essential oils, noticing it was lavender scented and figured it was better than nothing. 

He ripped open the packet, dousing his fingers and Taeyong’s ass with the slippery substance. The floral amora mixed with the sweet scent coming from Taeyong made everything more intoxicating and Youngho swore that his veins had turned into live wires as he was buzzing with anticipation. 

He circled two fingers against Taeyong’s rim, his heart caught in his throat as he noticed how Taeyong’s pupils were dilated with arousal. He carefully pushed his fingers inside, sinking in knuckles deep and feeling how warm and tight he was. A relieved sigh came from Taeyong as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out of him. 

It was so entrancing with how Taeyong fell apart with every single stroke from the pads of his fingers to his aching walls. He was gripping at the sheets below him as he lifted his hips to rock himself down on the fingers inside him, getting them as deep as possible. The chants of _more, more, please more_ filled the small area around them as Taeyong pleaded in a breathy moan.

“I’m ready please. Give it to me, doctor,” Taeyong whined out. 

Youngho was dangerously close to cumming in his pants seeing how needy and turned on his assistant was for him, but he took deep breaths to steady himself. With shaky fingers, he unzipped his pants and pushed his briefs down just enough for him to take his hard cock out. He heard a little gasp coming from Taeyong and when he looked up, he saw Taeyong staring at the girth in his hands with an opened mouth. 

He stroked the remaining oil on his cock before nudging the head against Taeyong’s small puckered hole. Taeyong was looking at him expectantly as he slid his cock between his cheeks, the tip catching against Taeyong’s rim from time to time. But, Taeyong wasn’t down for the teasing as he locked his ankles behind Youngho, keeping him in place.

“Don’t… don’t tease me anymore. Please fuck me,” Taeyong begged.

“Are you sure?” Youngho asked once last time.

“ _Yes!_ ” Taeyong cried out.

Youngho held onto Taeyong’s hip as he sunk into Taeyong, his mouth falling open as he was surrounded by the heat of the other’s body. It was so intense, he felt as if his own body was on fire and thrown into ice cold water at the same time. A feeling so beyond comprehension that he shook to the core.

Taeyong must also be experiencing the same thing as he dug his fingernails harshly in Youngho’s shoulder, his legs tensing around his waist as a high pitched whine tumbled out of his mouth. He watched as Taeyong’s tiny hole swallowed his cock with no effort and _fuck_ it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

“ _O-oh!_ You’re s-so big!” Taeyong keened. It was different this time, not a slimy cold tentacle pushing into him, but it was Youngho holding him close and his warmth spreading throughout his body. It was better and much more enjoyable with the doctor’s heat filling him up. 

“Are you ok?” Youngho asked, voice straining as he held himself back.

“G-Good. Full,” Taeyong replied. He felt sated to have the man’s thick cock pressing deep inside him, the unbearable heat in his system calming down just a bit. Youngho doesn’t move, not until Taeyong told him to as he watched Taeyong’s face for any signs of discomfort. 

The younger adjusted himself before rocking down on his cock and moaning when it rubbed against his sensitive walls. The rigorous fucking that he endured earlier made this whole body incredibly high strung and at any moment he would snap. But he doesn’t want this to end that quickly, he wanted to savor the feeling of Dr. Suh inside of him. 

Youngho let Taeyong go at his own pace, allowing him to do whatever felt good to him. It was honestly so surreal, being able to hold Taeyong in his arms and take him like this even though he knows that Taeyong was doing this because of the aphrodisiac, but he secretly hoped that the younger would remember this feeling.

“You can move,” Taeyong muttered.

Youngho nodded and started cautiously rocking into Taeyong, his strokes short and making sure he wasn’t going too hard. But Taeyong was having none of it, this pace was not helping with the deep itch inside him.

“ _Harder_. Please you can go harder,” he pleaded.

“I just… don’t want to make things worse.”

“If you don’t make me cum in the next 10 minutes, I’ll quit working for you,” Taeyong huffed out.

Youngho couldn’t help the little chuckle that left him because he knows that it was a baseless threat but the frown on Taeyong’s face was cute and he didn’t want to disappoint him. 

“Ok then, don’t complain later,” Youngho warned.

He grabbed both of Taeyong’s legs, unhooking them from his waist before bringing them up to his shoulders and almost bending him in half. He silently praised the lord for giving Taeyong so much flexibility. At this angle, his cock pushed in much deeper and Taeyong made a purring sound like a content cat getting his back scratched. 

“ _Oh fuck_! You’re so deep,” Taeyong wailed.

Youngho started to fuck him earnestly, pulling his cock out until just the tip was caught at his rim before plunging back in. Taeyong’s hard cock slapped against his stomach uselessly, twitching every so often and dripping with precum as he was wrecked with pleasure. Youngho’s hand was busy stroking up and down Taeyong’s sweaty body, his fingers running over Taeyong’s sore nipples and he felt him _clench_ around him.

The air was filled with a mix of lavender and honeydew, the floral sweetness making his head spin as he tried to focus on bringing Taeyong to orgasm. Everything was dialed up to a hundred, his senses going crazy as all he could do was thrust into Taeyong’s tight heat repeatedly. 

Taeyong was letting out strings of profanities, babbling out _more_ and _faster_ as he was getting fucked open with Youngho’s cock. With a particularly well aimed thrust, the older hit his prostate and Taeyong squealed at how good it felt. 

“Again! Right - _ahh -_ there!” Taeyong yelled out.

Youngho does just that, fucking into him rapidly and hitting his sweet spot every time. Taeyong was close, his body tensing up every time Youngho’s cock pressed against the sensitive area. He reached between them to grab his cock, stroking in time with the older’s thrusts and within a few seconds, he was spilling onto his stomach and adding to the mess he made earlier. Streaks of white painted his skin and the completely blissed out expression on Taeyong’s face has Youngho rocking his hips even quicker. 

“Come… come inside,” Taeyong muttered out, his voice raw from yelling.

That does it for Youngho as he groaned out a _fuck_ , his hands tightening around Taeyong’s waist before cumming deep inside of him. He emptied himself in Taeyong’s wet hole and then carefully pulled out, the excess cum spilling out from his rim. His spent cock twitched at the sight in front of him, but that was enough for today.

They were both breathing hard and Youngho could hear his heart thumping rapidly in his chest like he just ran a marathon. Taeyong was sprawled on the bed and had an arm covering his eyes as he tried to calm down his own heart rate.

“How are you feeling?” Youngho asked, a hand on Taeyong’s ankle and a thumb rubbing at his skin. 

“Better… thank you doctor,” Taeyong said weakly. His limbs felt like jelly after the mind blowing orgasm, his body trembling. The unbearable heat had subsided and his brain didn't feel all muddled.

“Yeah of course. I’m still going to have to contact the pharmaceutical department for an antidote. This was only a temporary solution,” Youngho reminded him.

Taeyong nodded, too tired to reply. After getting railed two times in one day, he really needed a well deserved rest. Youngho noticed his assistant slowly dozing off and he quickly shook him awake, Taeyong making a displeased noise.

“We should shower first and then you can sleep.”

Taeyong groaned at the thought of moving, but then he was suddenly picked up in the doctor’s arms and was quite surprised that Dr. Suh still had the strength to carry him. 

“Come on. We’ll be quick,” Youngho promised.

Taeyong hummed and allowed himself to be carried to the shower room right outside of the pods.

“I don’t think I can go home tonight,” Taeyong mumbled. “Will you stay here with me?”

Youngho looked down at the boy in his arms, his eyes wide as he anticipated his answer.

“How could I ever say no.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a kinktober prompt were you can find [here](https://twitter.com/luvyounie/status/1312100792489275393?s=21)!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
